


A Drink, A Thought, A Realization

by deebainwonderland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Drinking, Family Feels, Gen, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deebainwonderland/pseuds/deebainwonderland
Summary: It starts with a drink. It turns into a thought. It ends as a realization.A quiet moment between friends.





	A Drink, A Thought, A Realization

“I had a thought the other day,” Tony said, pointedly looking down at where he was tinkering with one of his suit thrusters.

 

Rhodey glanced up from chopping vegetables for the soup he was preparing. “You do realize you have a lab to do that in right? Several in fact. No need to make a greasy mess in the middle of the living room.” 

 

A smile flashed across Tony’s face as he threw a screw over his shoulder at the offender. Several yards away in the kitchen, Rhodey didn’t even need to dodge the missile as it skittered harmlessly across the floor. 

 

The two men worked in comfortable silence for a few more minutes before Rhodey caved. “What thought?” 

 

It took Tony a long, telling, moment to respond. “Well,” he said slowly, “I was reaching for a drink…”

 

“Tony,” Rhodey interjected, his breath momentarily catching in his throat. Though the drinking never completely stopped, it was nowhere close to what it used to be. Too many bad memories plagued both the billionaire and the few people in the world that he actually gave a damn about. But still, there were days so loud and overwhelming that Tony simply couldn't resist. 

 

It was still never a pretty sight.

 

Tony held up a hand to stall Rhodey’s next words. “No, it’s ok,” he said, eyes turning back to the spread out parts and wires covering the coffee table. “As I said, I had a thought.”

 

Knowing it was useless to badger his best friend, Rhodey turned back to his own task as he quietly waited. 

 

“I was having a day,” Tony finally continued, “You know, a bad day. A royally screwed up day. And I just, you know, needed a drink.”

 

Or two. Or three. Or ten. Though Rhodey didn't say that out loud. If being Tony Stark’s friend for decades couldn't teach you patience, nothing could.   

 

“I was reaching for it, pulled down a glass and everything,” continued the soft voice from across the room, “And then I thought - what if the kid needs me?” 

 

Rhodey had to physically clamp his lips together to keep down the laugh that threatened to burst out. The damn kid. Best thing to happen around here in years. 

 

Tony glared at his friend as if knowing exactly what he was thinking. “Seriously,” he said sourly, “What if the damn kid needs me? What if he gets hurt on patrol or calls to talk, or just stops by out of the blue? What if he needs me and I’m so drunk off my ass that I can’t help him?”  

 

“Yeah, it probably wouldn't be the best look for you to have him see his hero like that,” Rhodey commented sweetly. Not to mention the fact that Tony’s guilt complex was already about the size of an elephant and didn't need any more ammunition. 

 

“No kidding,” Tony replied sourly. “I’ve been ruined.” 

 

“Saved more like,” Rhodey shot back. Glancing over, he caught a glimpse of the smile curling at the edges of Tony’s mouth. It used to be that nothing could have stopped Tony Stark if he was determined to go on a bender. The fact that the thought of disappointing, or even worse hurting, Peter had dissuaded Tony spoke volumes. 

 

“Whatever,” Tony responded, “Not like it really mattered in the end. No sign of the kid all day, I could have been swimming in --”. 

 

Tony’s voice was cut off as his StarkPhone on the table began to vibrate. Reaching out, Tony grabbed up the phone and flipped it over. He couldn't help a breathless laugh as he brought the phone to his ear and said, “Hey kid.” 

 

Rhodey dumped the chopped vegetables into a pan and listened to the exchange with delighted amusement. The kid really did have impeccable timing. 

 

“A long weekend, huh?” said Tony into the phone, eyes bright. “Sure, Pete, of course, you can come to the tower. I’ve got some new ideas for those web shooters of yours so they won’t run out so quickly. Last thing I need is having to go save your butt cause you’re out of ammo.”

 

As the kid chatted over the line, no doubt at the speed of light (Rhodey had never met a kid who talked quite as much as Peter Parker), Tony stood and made his way out of the room in order to obtain at least the semblance of privacy. 

 

“Wrapped around his little prepubescent finger,” Rhodey sang after him. 

 

Tony showed one of his own fingers in response. 

 

Left alone in the kitchen, Rhodey felt warm affection fill his chest. He had known Tony for so long, but the Tony of recent months was something entirely new. Something softer and quieter. A man who basked in the simplicity of spending a Saturday night curled on the couch with a teenager. A teenager who wasn’t even his. 

 

Well, maybe that wasn’t right. Tony Stark and Peter Parker shared no blood and yet, they were building their own little family. Rhodey felt supremely privileged that he was allowed not only to witness it but to be a small part of it. 

 

The Tony of years ago would have drunk himself into a stupor without a second thought. But this Tony had a responsibility he was not willing to risk. This Tony had someone he put before himself and far before his demons.

 

Watching Tony leaning against the hallway wall, eyes bright and laughing, Rhodey decided it was a good look on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Short & Sweet.
> 
> Please drop me a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
